This disclosure relates to juvenile activity centers and, in particular, to juvenile swings and jumpers. More particularly, this disclosure relates to juvenile apparatus having more than one mode of operation.
Juvenile activity centers comprise a category of products for providing seating, exercise, or entertainment for young children. Examples of juvenile activity centers include swings and bouncers.